The darkness inside
by Stella296
Summary: One-Shot set after the movie. Aurora is tempted to show her dark side. No love story, just a short story showing a scene that I could imagine as an epilogue to the movie.


First to all of you who already read „The end was just the beginning" and favorited or reviewed it or follow me now: A BIG thank you guys. I didn't think that the story would get so much attention. I guess it's because the release date for Europe was one day earlier than the US one. Usually it's first US, then Europe so I bet there'll be quite a few more stories soon enough.

I'd like to give it another try now and I'm sorry in advance: I can't write a Maleficent multi-chapter story right now. I have to finish some Gossip Girl fics first and there are people other who are waiting half an eternity to read the rest of those, so I'm sorry.

Hope you guys like this one-shot still

Bella: I might start a german fanfic but I'm not sure about it yet. I think we're two of the last Germans around here who actually read and/or write Fanfictions….PM me if you like, I'll see what I can do then.

Xoxo

Aurora stood in front of her father's grave and tried to process the events of those last week.

First, she had to find out that her _fairy godmother_ actually was a dark fairy who'd cursed her. It had shocked her – it was actually the first time in her life that she had cried since she could think. Her life had only ever been joyful and blessed before she discovered that secret.

After calling Maleficent the evil in the world, she had returned to her aunts, who were actually nothing but fairies that swore to protect her while growing up in solitude, nowhere to be found. That plan had failed of course, since she knew that Maleficent had showed up just a moment after they arrived at the house in the woods.

Finding out that her father was the king and she was the princess wasn't so bad. But then learning that her mother had died and her father spent all his time with plotting against the moors and Maleficent made her cry the second time in her life because of unhappiness.

Meeting Prince Phillip, or better her soon-to-be husband Phillip had been a pleasant surprise. He caused some feelings inside her she had never knew before.

But knowing that he couldn't wake her up with his kiss still made her frown. But on the other hand, she hadn't feel that deeply about him just then too.

The worst part of the week was the moment she learned who stole Maleficent's wings and the story behind her father's twisted ways to become king. He'd been selfish, ignorant and cruel to his love to get his way and that repulsed her.

She had longed for parents all her life since her aunts were nice but not ever real parents. They took care of her, were more than nice. But the only time she ever felt save and protected was when she could feel the shadow of her _fairy godmother_ being around her, back then in her childhood days.

It was a strange coincidence though that the one creature on this Earth who came closest of being a mother to her was the one that got hurt by her father. Hurt more than anyone should ever be hurt by a person you love. Betrayed, stolen from, battled, hurt again.

Aurora shook her head, turned around and walked back inside the castle. She knew that Diaval had watched her standing the graveyard starring at her father's grave. He was a really smart raven and could easily read her. But that was no surprise to her. He'd watched her her whole life after all.

When she entered the grand hall of the castle, she found Phillip standing in the middle of it and regarding the damages that the fight with Diaval as a dragon and Maleficent had caused.

"My love, I think here's quite a lot to do for us." He smiled at her with his cute boyish grin and Aurora nodded and returned the smile.

"Very well then. Let us make a list and look what we have to do first." Aurora suggested. In that moment a nobleman showed up, with a servant following him.

"Your majesty, I brought something to you that you might wish to have." The man announced. Aurora frowned slightly but walked over to him.

"Is that so?" she asked innocently, a still childish smile on her face.

"I'm a duke in your kingdom. I'm sure you intend to travel around your kingdom soon enough so to learn all parts of it. But for now, let that be enough of a greeting. I just came here to bring something back to you that belong to your dear mother. It's a beautiful princess crown she used to wear when she was your age, before she married the King, your father. Her father, the old king, had it made for her. She used to love it but gave it to me as a reward when I saved her favorite horse by healing it from its foundering."

"That's really kind of you, sir." Aurora told him friendly and a bit excited. She knew so little about her mother, that she was really curious about everything that involved her.

"It's only right, Princess." The nobleman told her when he handed her a wooden box.

Aurora opened it slowly to reveal its beautiful content. There, sitting on blue velvet was a beautiful crown made of silver and iron, adorned with sapphires, jade and rubins.

"It's beautiful." Aurora said more to herself than anyone else. So this was the kind of jewelry her mother had loved.

"Try it on." Phillip suggested innocently. Aurora nodded. She wanted to own this crown.

When she looked up at the nobleman, he swore he'd seen a dark shadow in Aurora's eyes for a split of a second. It made him grin.

Just because she had grown up without malice or evil or hatred or greed or jealousy around her didn't mean she'd be save of it forever. And just in this moment, when she took her crown, that the fairy made for her, down and put the one she just got on, something inside started to awake. She wasn't sure what it was but it made her quiet for the rest of the day. She bid the nobleman goodbye and thanked him for his gift again before he left.

Some time afterwards, outside of the castle, the nobleman and his servant made their way back from the direction they had come from.

"Let me tell you, Peter, that girl who's supposed to be Queen is not immune to anything. She's the Queen of the moors already, and she intends to keep them just like they are now. But let me tell you, even before she and her lovebird celebrate their coronation she'll do something to break the spell of pure goodness that they tried to force on her and she'll finally give us the allowance to take whatever we want from the moors."

"What about Maleficent, my lord?" the servant asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"She's her father's child. Let her take care of that." The man smirked when he nodded back towards the castle.


End file.
